


A Second Chance At Life

by SayoriKurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Gen, Ichigo-is-Kaien, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoriKurosaki/pseuds/SayoriKurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichigo Kurosaki accepted the zanpakutō of Rukia Kuchiki, he expected just to gain the Shinigami powers. Not memories of his past life. </p><p>And what's worst is that Soul Society had caught wind that Kaien Shiba reincarnate had awaken and has his powers. </p><p>How will Ichigo handle his new problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic of mine. 0(^o^)0

**~~Normal~~**

 

It was late at night. The air was at a slightly warm temperature and the full moon high in the night sky as it shined brightly. Most of the Karakura Town residents were fast asleep by now. 

 

But not a certain family. The father of the house was away at a meeting, as he was the doctor of the Kurosaki Clinic. The oldest child of the doctor- Ichigo Kurosaki - was currently in his bedroom laying in his single sized bed. 

 

Ichigo was a 15 year old male teenager with bright orange hair and caramel brown eyes. He wore his high school uniform, grey pants, black trainers and a school plain white button shirt to go with it. 

 

As he laid there in his thoughts, a black butterfly fluttered in to his room through the wall above his desk. Which was to left of his bed. 

 

Ichigo looked at the butterfly as it fluttered towards him. At the same place where the butterfly entered, a girl also appeared. She was a young looking girl who was only about 12 or 13 years. Well, her height made her look younger anyway. 

 

She had shoulder length black hair with a small piece of it hanging in her face. She also had large violet eyes. She wore a black uniform with white socks and ash brown sandals. On her was a sheathed katana. 

 

"Hey, hey!" Ichigo said as he tried to gain the attention of the petite girl. "It's close. I can feel it" the girl whispered, not even realising that there was another person within the room. 

 

"How's this for feeling?" Ichigo yelled as he kicked the girl in her arse, making her land on her face and knees a few feet away in absolute utter confusion.

 

The girl blinked as she tried to come to understand as to what had just happened to her. A human could see her, and had also kicked her in the bottom - and pretty hard too to be honest with anyone.

 

"Wait, you can see me!?" the girl - Rukia Kuchiki - asked the much younger human. "Of course i can see you. And i've gotta admit, you have got to be the worst burglar to have ever exist. And what's exactly up with that clothing" Ichigo yelled. 

 

Ichigo had been in a bad mood the entire day because of school and seeing dead people all the time. 

 

 

_**I've fixed speeling mistakes and added a couple of words.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Rukia~~**

 

I was stunned that a human could see and touch me. I had a closer look and realized that this human boy looked a lot like Kaien-dono although just a little younger. 

 

"Oi, let me go" the boy cried. I jumped up in to the air as i dodged his punch. I planted my foot in to his face as i continued over his head. 

 

"Who the hell are you?" the humam child said. I sighed and told him to sit down and thankfully he did. I started to explain to him about Hollows, the Souls of the deceased and a little about Soul Society, the afterlife. 

 

"So your from a place called the Soul Society" the boy said calmly. I nodded my head and the boy continued. "And that thing from earlier on is called a Hollow" a nod "and you're what's called a soul reaper" and another nod. 

 

"Okay, i believe you" he said. I was shocked how could he believe me so quickly without freaking out. "Along with the flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" the human child yelled as he flipped over the small round Japanese style table. 

 

I thought so "how could you not believe in soul reapers when you can see the souls of the deceased?" i asked. "there is no such thing as soul reapers" he replied, he placed a hand on my head before he continued "so why don't you run along and go play dress up elsewhere, midget". 

 

"Bakudo no.1: Sai!" i yelled. As i did, the human child's hands went behind his back and fell face first in to his bedroom floor. "What the hell?!" the boy said. "What did you just do?" he asked. 

 

"This is a type of kidō that only soul reapers can use. And i've lived more than 10 times longer than you have. Compared to me, your nothing but a new born baby" i said, standing over him with a dark aura. 

 

**Timeskip**

"You idiot. Do you really think that if you sacrifice yourself up that it would leave the rest of your family alone?" i asked him. 

 

"Hey, soul reaper!" the boy exclaimed as he rushed towards me. "Tell me. Do you want to save your family?" i asked again, i can bearly move let alone save a family. "Yes" he replied without hesitation. 

 

'I have to give it to him, he has guts and doesn't think twice when it comes to saving his sisters' i thought. "In order to save your sisters you must become a soul reaper. My zanpakuto while run through your heart. " i told him as i held up my sword. 

 

The boy then grabbed the middle of my soul cutter before speaking "let do this, soul reaper" "my name isn't soul reaper, its Rukia Kuchiki" i told him. "And i'm Ichigo Kurosaki" the boy - name identified as Ichigo - said before he thrusted the end of Sode no Shirayuki through his shirt and skin before entering his body and heart. 

 

As it entered, a bright light came from Ichigo. It soon blinded my sight and i could sense his spiritual pressure growing quickly until it was that of a 10th seated officer. 

 

 

_**I've fixed some spelling and added a couple of words.** _


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaien comes back

* * *

**~~Ichigo's POV~~**

 

As i thrusted Soul Rea- Rukia's zanpakuto in to my heart, i surprisingly didn't feel any pain, instead i felt power rushing through me. 

 

Then suddenly my vision went black. 

 

The first thing i noticed was that my head hurt quiet a lot. I sat up. Wait. Sat up?. I looked around me and noticed that i was sit on the edge of a skyscraper. I immediately went to the nearest window and put my feet on the ledge and back against the glass. 

 

"What on earth are doing?" a voice called from my right. I looked towards the ssource to see a man with the same face as me. 

 

He had the same hairstyle as me but hos hair was black a a little longer. His eyes weren't brown like mine but a sea blue color instead. He had a curious yet serious look on his face. 

 

"I'm stopping myself from falling what else does it look like? Wait, why aren't you falling?" i asked him as i took noticed that he was STANDING on the side of the skyscraper. What the hell. 

 

"Why did i have to be stuck with you as my reincarnation. But then again if i'm in a tight spot i can easily go and see uncle. So i guess you are useful in some way" the other me muttered. 

 

"Eh, excuse me? I'm right here" i shouted as i was quite offended. 

 

"Anyway, where am i? Who the hell are you? Why the hell are either of us here?" i questioned as i stood up, i was so pissed off that i forgot where i was standing. 

 

"My name is Kaien Shiba and the reason i am here is because you are. And as to where we are, this is your inner world" the Kaien answered. "My what what?" i asked as i made a confused look. "Your inner world. Let me explain, every soul reaper carries a weapon called a zanpakuto and each zanpakuto is unique as it reflects a soul reaper's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. Each zan-"

 

"Why the hell are you telling me this. I'm not soul reaper. I don't have a zanpakuto so fuck off and leave me alone" i interrupted him. 

 

Kaien just sighed. "Fine, while we were chatting the Hollow that attacked you and your family was defeated. And before you ask they are all alright but they won't remember what had happened tonight. Their memories will be replaced. Oh, also talk to Isshin about what happened tonight and me. He'll tell you who you really are. Goodbye, my reicarnation" Kaien turned around and started walking, but before i was able to call out to him my vision once again went pitch black.

 


End file.
